Spectateur
by Angelyoru
Summary: Résumé: Qui n'a jamais rêvé d'être le spectateur d'un fabuleux striptease ? Moi je plaide coupable ;)


Titre: Spectateur

Résumé: Qui n'a jamais rêvé d'être le spectateur d'un fabuleux striptease ? Moi je plaide coupable ;)

Disclaimer: Persos pas a moi mais histoire si~

Oh et désolé des possibles fautes d'orthographes ou autres ! Et les paroles des chansons avec les traductions ont été prises sur le net u.u

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dans une obscurité totale, une lumière apparu soudainement. Comme venant d'un projecteur, elle illumina dans son ensemble une petite scène. Cette scène était monté avec un poteau argenté, allant du sol jusqu'à un plafond qu'il ne voyait pas.

Soudain, une musique se fit entendre. Douce et sensuelle, une voix d'homme avec une intonation grave et très sexy se fit entendre.

**"Temporary Bliss, Titre de The Cab"**

En même temps que la musique se mit en place, un homme apparu sur le devant de la scène. Habiller d'un jean et d'une veste en cuir au dessus d'un débardeur de couleur blanc qui soulignait parfaitement le torse muscler de l'homme.

Je passe  
**I come over**  
Deux heures et quart  
**Quarter past two**  
L'amour dans mes yeux  
**Love in my eyes**  
Aveuglé par toi  
**Blinded by you**  
Juste pour avoir un avant-goût du paradis  
**Just to get a taste of heaven**  
Je suis sur mes genoux  
**I'm on my knees**

Aux premières paroles de la chanson, l'homme à la barbe de trois jours, s'était dirigé d'un pas lent avec un déhanché suggestif vers la perche qui se trouvait au bord de la scène. Il saisit la perche de ses deux mains et la caressa langoureusement avant de glisser une de ses mains, lentement sur le cylindre d'une manière sensuelle. De son autre main, il laissa courir ses doigts sur son buste pour descendre vers ses abdominaux par dessus son haut. Ses magnifiques yeux vert bleu, étaient à demi ouvert, observant l'autre personne dans la pièce, assise, et le sondant comme un prédateur face à sa proie. La bouche légèrement entrouverte, il souffla d'une voix basse et lascive, les paroles du chanteur qui suivirent.

Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher  
**I can't help it**  
Je suis accro  
**I'm addicted**  
Mais je ne supporte pas la  
**But I can't stand the**  
Douleur infligée  
**Pain inflicted**  
Le matin  
**In the morning**  
Tu ne me tiens pas  
**You're not holding on to me**

Tandis que l'une de ses mains étaient occupés à tenir la barre chromée, l'autre joua avec la ceinture de son pantalon. D'un pas, il lâcha le poteau pour s'avancer en bord de piste. Il roula les hanches d'un mouvement lent et chaloupé. Ses deux pouces jouant avec le bord de son pantalon d'une taille très basse et qui laissait voir une ligne de poils noirs descendre vers une partie très intéressante de l'anatomie de l'homme. Une de ses mains ouvrit d'ailleurs le pantalon sans toutefois le baisser ou même l'enlever. Frustrant un peu plus le spectateur, assis, qui ne pouvait que voir de loin ce nouveau morceau de peau découverte. L'homme ne portait apparemment pas de sous vêtements.

Dis-moi quel est l'intérêt de faire ça tous les soirs  
**Tell me what's the point of doing this every night**  
Ce que tu me donnes  
**What you're giving me**  
N'est rien qu'un coeur  
**Is nothing but a heart**  
C'est une berceuse  
**It's a lullaby**  
Va tuer mes rêves, oh  
**Gonna kill my dreams, oh**  
C'est la dernière fois  
**This is the last time**  
Bébé décide-toi  
**Baby make up your mind**

L'homme aux cheveux d'un noir profond, souleva le bord de son haut moulant du bout de ses doigts. Le tissu ne cachait pas grand chose de sa carrure imposante et virile et peu à peu se dévoilèrent des abdominaux bien dessiné et un buste sculpté dans du marbre.

Parce que je ne peux pas continuer à dormir dans ton lit  
**'Cause I can't keep sleeping in your bed**  
Si tu continue à jouer avec ma tête  
**If you keep messing with my head**  
Avant que je glisse sous tes draps  
**Before I slip under your sheets**  
Peux-tu me donner quelque chose, s'il te plaît ?  
**Can you give me something, please ?**  
Je ne peux pas continuer à te toucher comme ça  
**I can't keeping touching you like this**  
Si ce n'est que du bonheur temporaire  
**If it's just temporary bliss**  
Bonheur juste temporaire  
**Just temporary bliss**

La peau bronzé et ferme ainsi exposé, excita le spectateur de cette danse au plus haut point. D'autant que l'autre faisait maintenant courir ses doigts sur son buste et ses bras musclés en des gestes lents et doux qui contrastaient avec le rythme soutenu de la musique. Les mouvements du ténébreux provoquaient un roulement hypnotisant sur les muscles tendus. Dans le même mouvement, l'homme roula les hanches d'avant en arrière, donnant de plus en plus de sueur au spectateur qui sentit une chaleur inondée son corps. Le déhanché était suggestif. D'un coup, l'homme arracha son haut de manière plus rapide. Le tissu en lambeau tomba lourdement au sol tandis que la veste en cuir noir était le seul rescapé de la brutalité de l'homme. L'atmosphère devient lourde et avec cela, la musique changea du tout au tout...

**"Animal, Titre de The Cab"**

Violence, bestial et sauvage. L'attitude de l'homme changea face à cette musique forte et puissante.

Baby girl je ne suis pas tout à fait humain  
**Baby girl I'm not quite human**  
Et je ne suis pas tout à fait une machine  
**And I'm not quite a machine**  
Donc, je suppose que cela te laisse regarder  
**So I guess that leaves you staring**  
À quelque chose qui est quelque part entre  
**At something that's somewhere in between**  
Oui, je suis un autre amoureux affamé  
**Yeah, I'm another, hungry lover**  
Mais je suis né d'une race différente  
**But I was born a different breed**  
Je peux te secouer, mais je te briserai  
**I can shake you, but then I'll break you**  
Et la transpiration bébé est garantie  
**And baby sweat is guaranteed**

L'homme à l'attitude plus animal, se mis à genoux tout en ne quittant pas des yeux le spectateur du regard. Il s'approcha à quatre pattes doucement, un lent sourire carnassier se fit place sur le coin de ses lèvres. Arrivé juste devant le spectateur, il redressa le haut de son corps. Se mettant à genoux aux pieds du spectateur avant de doucement caresser son buste et ses abdominaux.

J'aimerais pouvoir te donner mon amour et mon âme  
**I wish I could give you my love and my soul**  
Mais dans ma poitrine il n'y a personne à la maison  
**But inside my chest there is nobody home**

Mon coeur manque peut-être  
**My heart may be missing**  
Mais mes mains vont compenser  
**But my hands will make up for it**

Ses deux grandes mains halés et aux veines apparentes, touchaient et caressaient sa propre peau au ton chaud. Une d'elle alla jouer avec un de ses tétons pointés vers l'autre personne observant le strip tease tandis que l'autre main se dirigea vers le bas de son pantalon. Un soupir rauque franchit la barrière des lèvres charnues de l'homme. Son regard intense toujours fixé dans celui de la personne qui l'observait.

Ne pense pas que c'est innocent  
**Don't think this is innocent**  
Je mords dedans  
**I'll sink my teeth right into it**  
Mes yeux et ma bouche sont d'accord  
**My eyes and my mouth agree**  
Tu vas venir à la maison avec moi  
**You'll be coming home with me**  
Parce que tu sais girl, parce que tu sais girl  
**'Cause girl you know, 'cause girl you know**  
Parce que tu sais, je suis un animal  
**'Cause girl you know, I'm an animal**

**Animal**  
Je suis juste un animal  
**I'm just a animal**  
**Animal**

Sur ce dernier mot dit, l'homme plongea tout d'un coup sa main dans son pantalon ouvert. Le spectateur déglutit bruyamment en voyant cette main chanceuse plonger entre cette barrière de tissus et cette peau tant convoité. Un grognement sonore et très érotique fit relever les yeux du spectateur vers le visage de l'homme. Celui-ci avait les yeux fermés fortement et la bouche entrouverte. Donnant une expression de plaisir intense à ses traits d'habitude si fermés. Sa main jouait toujours avec ses délicieuses pointes de chaires mais l'autre ne resta pas inactive bien longtemps.

Girl tu as fermé la porte derrière toi  
**Girl you locked the door behind you**  
Quand tu es entré dans ma chambre  
**When you walked into my room**  
Et tes yeux me font penser  
**And your eyes have got me thinking**  
Que peut-être il y a un côté différent chez toi  
**That maybe there's a different side of you**  
Parce que quand j'attaque, tes ongles se grattent  
**'Cause when I'm attacking, your nails are scratching**  
Alors je me demande si ça pourrait être  
**So I wonder could it be**  
Que quand tes vêtements tombent à tes pieds  
**That when your clothes fall to your feet**  
Tu pourrais être un animal comme moi  
**You could be an animal like me**

Le spectateur resta subjugué par cette main bougeant dans le pantalon de l'homme. Des va-et-vient pouvaient être perçu par le spectateur sans toutefois voir ce qu'il se passait réellement. Une frustration sans nom grandit insidieusement à l'intérieur du spectateur. Voir cette main exercer ses mouvements qui voulait dire bien des choses sans pour autant ne rien voir de ces dites choses. C'était un véritable supplice.

J'aimerais pouvoir te donner mon amour et mon âme  
**I wish I could give you my love and my soul**  
Mais dans ma poitrine il n'y a personne à la maison  
**But inside my chest there is nobody home**

Mon coeur manque peut-être  
**My heart may be missing**  
Mais mes mains vont compenser  
**But my hands will make up for it**

D'autres soupirs franchirent la barrière des lèvres de l'homme qui se faisait plaisir devant l'autre. Et en même temps que les mains travaillaient sur son propre corps, l'homme balançait son bassin d'avant en arrière au rythme de la musique.

Ne pense pas que c'est innocent  
**Don't think this is innocent**  
Je mords dedans  
**I'll sink my teeth right into it**  
Mes yeux et ma bouche sont d'accord  
**My eyes and my mouth agree**  
Tu vas venir à la maison avec moi  
**You'll be coming home with me**  
Parce que tu sais girl, parce que tu sais girl  
**'Cause girl you know, 'cause girl you know**  
Parce que tu sais, je suis un animal  
**'Cause girl you know, I'm an animal**

**Animal**  
Je suis juste un animal  
**I'm just a animal**  
**Animal**

Sur cette note agressive du chanteur, l'homme retira vivement ses mains de sur son corps. Puis il se remit debout d'un bond rapide et gracieux. Se retrouvant bien au dessus du spectateur assis. Sa veste en cuir toujours en place et son jean ouvert et ne voulant toujours pas se baisser miraculeusement malgré les prières du spectateur. Une bosse importante apparaissait au devant du tissu tendu, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer le spectateur qui l'a fixait avec insistance.

C'est alors que l'homme repris sa danse lascive, bougeant lentement des hanches avant de tendre la main vers le spectateur qui relâcha ses yeux hypnotisés par les mouvements de bassin pour se fixer sur cette main tendu. Ce dernier leva lentement sa main comme ne voulant pas faire disparaître ce fantasme, fantasma qui plaça d'autorité la main du spectateur sur son torse. Le spectateur déglutit puis frissonna face à la peau douce au toucher. Il resta interdit un moment avant de lentement caresser la peau hâlé offerte. Une certaine excitation pris le spectateur.

Ramper lentement sur tes mains et tes genoux  
**Crawling on your hands and knees slowly**  
Vers moi, tend la main pour toucher mon visage  
**Over to me, reach out to touch my face**  
**Anticipation**

Soudain la peau disparue de son toucher, l'homme se recula de quelques pas avant que ses mains ne s'abaissent sur les bords de son pantalon. Puis lascivement, il baissa lentement son pantalon jusqu'au sol. Le bruit sourd du jean qui tombait par terre ne détourna aucunement l'attention du spectateur face à l'homme à demi-nu devant lui.

Pousse-moi contre le mur  
**Push me up against the wall**  
Des chuchotements, des pseudos et toutes ces astuces que tu essayes de tirer  
**Whispers and nicks and all these tricks you try and pull**  
**Manipulation**

Un sexe de belle taille et aux proportions que la nature avait plutôt bien gâté, faisait face au spectateur admiratif. Un corps aux muscles luisants, à la peau chaude et hâlé, aux veines saillantes qui allait de ses bras musclés à l'érection pointé vers lui. Le gland rougit du sexe présenté laissait s'échapper un peu de cette substance blanchâtre, preuve d'une jouissance intense. Le spectateur sentit sa gorge s'assécher et sa langue passer sur ses lèvres sèches.

Le spectateur n'eu pas conscience que la musique s'était tout d'un coup arrêter. Pas plus qu'il n'est eu conscience qu'il se retrouva au dessus du corps nu de l'apollon, allongé sur le sol. Alors qu'il y a encore quelques secondes, il était assis sur une chaise face à cet homme de luxure.

Le spectateur ne voyait que l'homme sous lui et offert à ses plus bas instincts. Son visage s'abaissa lentement vers le visage de l'homme avant de-

-STILES DÉPÊCHE TOI ! TU VAS ÊTRE EN RETARD AU LYCÉE !

Stiles se réveilla en sursaut, ce qui le fit tomber de son lit jusqu'au plancher des vaches. Se retrouvant désormais au sol, la tête contre le par terre de sa chambre. Un gémissement de douleur résonna dans la pièce, gémissement venant de l'épave humaine qui se releva précautionneusement et avec lenteur. Son dos s'appuya contre le matelas de son lit tandis qu'une de ses mains parti se frotter contre son front dont il était sur qu'une bosse allait bientôt s'y former.

-Aie aie... se plaignit l'hyperactif. Y'a pas moyen d'être réveillé de manière aussi brutale !

Mais personne ne l'entendit, seul qu'il était dans sa chambre. Stiles sortit de son malheur en sentant quelque chose contre l'une de ses oreilles, il en extirpa alors un écouteur tandis que l'autre pendouillait lamentablement sur ses jambes. Interdit, Stiles remonta le fil des écouteurs jusqu'à son portable reposant encore miraculeusement sur son lit. Il le prit avant de l'ouvrir et de tomber sur sa Play List du groupe The Cab.

L'adolescent repensa alors à son rêve avec « l'homme » car malheureusement c'était bien un rêve. Stiles rougit fortement avant d'éteindre son portable. Son rêve avait été si réel, se dit l'humain. Et tellement excitant.

Stiles regarda les conséquences de son rêve sur son propre corps en voyant une bosse déformée son caleçon superman qui lui faisait office de pyjama. Il soupira.

-Bon aller à la douche !

Donnant l'acte à la parole, Stiles se releva avant de se diriger vers sa salle de bain. Il enleva son seul vêtement, c'est-à-dire son caleçon superman, avant de se mettre sous le jet d'eau de la douche. Et tout en essayant d'évacuer l'excitation qui prenait son bas ventre en otage. Stiles pensa à son rêve et se dit qu'il fallait vraiment qu'il convainque Derek de lui faire un striptease.

Avec en musique The Cab !

Déjà que le rêve l'avait bien chauffé avec Derek en vedette alors en réalité, qu'est-ce que cela donnerait ? Pensa Stiles tout en se soulageant sous le jet d'eau chaude.

Foi de Stiles Stilinsky, il aurait son striptease !

Et cette fois en allant jusqu'au bout des choses et sans être interrompu par son père de préférence.

Fin

* * *

Bon j'ai fais un petit truc vite fait maintenant j'ai hâte de savoir c'que vous en avez pensé ;)

-Et encore du striptease -_-

Bah quoi ? Il est bien non ? Et avec Derek Grrr~ sexe *bave*

-... tu changeras pas -_-

Bref ! Place aux reviews les gens ;3


End file.
